le miracle de noel
by angel-of-dead
Summary: apres 18 ans de separations , les G-boys se retrouvent pour féter noel avec leurs enfants et ....


Auteur : Angel-of-dead

Couple : ben vous verrez bien ! ! !

Genre : romance et légende

Disclaimers : j'écris ce fic pour Noël alors vous ne pouvez pas me les donner en récompense ! Parce que là ils ne sont pas à moi, le monde est injuste ! ! ! T-T

Notes : entre les" se sont les gestes, les personnages de trinité, mickael, meiran et Lee m appartiennent alors si vous voulez les utiliser demandez-moi

**Un vœu pour l'éternité **

25 décembre de l'an 213 de la colonisation

Dans une grande maison en pleine montagne, cachée au cœur de la forêt des vœux, une grande famille va passer les fêtes de Noël ensemble. Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis maintenant 18 ans car chacun avaient fait sa vie après la déclaration de paix. Quatre et Trowa étaient partis sur L4, Duo et Heero sur L1 et Wufey avait rejoins Sally en chine. Ils étaient restés en contact mais pour le jour de Noël, Quatre avait insisté pour que tout le monde soit présent pour fêter ce jour ensemble, en famille comme le disait si bien Duo.

Une grande voiture noire vient à l'instant d'entrer dans le grand chemin de Neige qui mène à la maison blanche pour s'arrêter non loin du perron. Les portières se sont ouvertes, pour laisser sortir côté conducteur, un jeune homme à l'aspect androgyne avec une longue tresse châtain lui battant agréablement les reins. Ses yeux d'une couleur rare, une améthyste profonde parsemé d'étoiles de rire mais d'un rien sérieux, s'étira et demanda aux autres occupants de la voiture de sortir.

Une jeune fille âgée de 17 ans, s extirpa à son tour de l'auto. Son aspect élancé et gracile était mis en valeur par la robe de satin rouge sang qu'elle portait pour la fête de ce soir.

Du coté passager avant, sortit un jeune homme qui était bien battit et son regard de glace était en parfaite harmonie avec l'environnement mais lorsqu'il le posa sur la jeune fille et son père, il devint doux et protecteur.

Heero : Duo chéri, je crois que l'on est en retard et tu connais Quatre !

Duo : Ne t'inquiète pas, il sait bien que les routes sont horribles avec la neige ! !

Heero : Dis plutôt que tu roules comme une larve

Duo : Mais ce n'est pas vrai air vexé

Trinité : On devrait peut être rentrer, j'ai froid ! "grelotte dans sa robe"

Quatre : AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhh ! ! ! ! ! DUO, HEERO ! ! ! VOUS ETES-LA ! ! !

Duo : KITTY-KATTTT ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "étreint quatre avec beaucoup de force"

Quatre : Heero, content de te revoir ! "étreint heero à son tour " rentrons, il ne fait pas chaud.

Duo : Oui merci quatre, vient Trin.

Trin : Hai ! Kombawa Quatre-sama

Quatre : Bonsoir Trin

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et se retrouvèrent dans un salon salle à manger immense. Les murs couleur sable étaient recouverts de tableaux au fusain faits avec beaucoup de goût. Sur les canapés se tenaient quatre personnes qui se levèrent et allèrent saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

Wufey : Tu t'es fait désirer Maxwell "donne l'accolade a Duo"

Duo : Wuffy, toujours le même "répond à l'embrassade de Wufey"

Wufey : C'est WUFEY "serre la main de heero" Yuy

Heero : Chang. "se tourne vers Sally " bonjour Sally

Sally : Bonjour les garçons "les étreints"

Mickael : Colonel "est tourné vers trin"

Trin : Ce soir je suis Trinité, nous ne sommes pas à la caserne. "sourie doucement et embrasse Sally et Wufey"

Trowa : Bonjour à vous ! "salut les trois arrivants et rejoins quatre"

…. : PAPA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "une petite fille et un petit garçon accourent et se jetèrent dans les bras de Wufey"

Wufey : Meiran et Lee dites bonjour à Duo ,Heero et à leur fille

Meiran et Lee : Bonjour.

Duo, Heero et Trin : Bonjour

Quatre : Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Duo et heero : Un saké "tous s'assirent et des conversations fusèrent dans tous les coins de la pièce."

Trowa, avait alors l'impression de se retrouver à l'époque où ils étaient terroristes et sourit avant d entamer une conversation avec heero

**sur la terrasse **

Mickael : Tu crois que l'on peut le leur dire "il passe sa main sur le ventre de Trin"

Trin : J'aimerais mais on va attendre le temps des cadeaux "embrasse Micka et entre dans la maison"

_**flash back**_

dans une petite chambre de la caserne alpha

Trin : Micka, j'ai… j'ai une nouvelle à t'apprendre. Elle risque de ne pas te faire plaisir ou au contraire elle va te plaire …

Mickael : Trin, arrête de tourner autour du pot et dit moi ce qui se passe

Trin : mais tu vas m'en vouloir, je, je suis… il y a quatre jours, je suis allée voir un médecin. Il m'a fait passer une batterie de tests et une prise de sang et j'ai eu les résultats ce matin.

Mickael : Alors, tu es malade, ça va aller ?

Trin : Mickael, je …suis enceinte d'un mois et c'est toi le père !

Mickael : Mais c'est, c'est merveilleux ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "Prend trinité dans ses bras et l'embrasse " quand veux-tu l'annoncer ? Parce qu'il faut que nos parents sachent.

Trin : oui je sais, mais je préfère le leur dire à Noël. Se sera un joli cadeau pour eux.

_**fin du flash back** _

**15 mins plus tard, à table **

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Duo enquiquinait Wufey et Sally essayait de les calmer mais cela était mal partit ! Quatre et Trowa faisaient défiler les plats, tous aussi somptueux. Des crustacés en tous genres et des foies gras de très bonnes qualités. La dinde aux marrons fut félicitée par tout le monde, puis vint le temps des desserts et là Duo laissa parler son ventre en mangeant le plus possible de bûche glacée au chocolat.

La soirée était bien avancée quand il fut l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux, tous se rapprochèrent de l'arbre de Noël qui scintillaient de multiples couleurs. Les enfants se jetèrent sur les paquets et les déchirèrent sans plus attendre. Dans les emballages dorés des enfants, une poupée de porcelaine et un train électrique firent leur apparition doucement. Lee et Meiran poussèrent des cris de joie et tout le monde ouvrit à son tour les paquets leurs étant destinés. Des livres, des boules de neige, des chocolats et pour Heero, Duo, Quatre et Trowa, restait un petit paquet identique pour eux tous.

Trin : Ce paquet vient de moi et de Mickael ! " ils ouvrent le paquet et trouvent à l'intérieur un chausson de bébé"

Duo : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, TRIN explique-nous "se lève en rage et se rassit aussitôt poussé par Heero sur ses genoux"

Quatre : Oui nous voudrions une petite explication de cela "garde son calme légendaire et se tourne vers son fils"

Tri : Je vais vous expliquer mais vous devez promettre de ne pas hurler et de ne pas vous mettre en colère.

Duo et Heero : Pas de problème tu as notre parole princesse.

Quatre et Trowa : On vous écoute

Trin : Merci "s'assoie sur les genoux de Mickael qui passa ses bras autour de la taille de Trin" Il y a trois ans je suis devenue Colonel aux ordres de Lady Une et j'ai été affectée à la caserne 111446872652 ou plutôt la caserne de Mickael.

_**flash back** _

Lady Une : colonel Maxwell-yui vous dirigerez la caserne 111446872652. vous prendrez vos ordres directement de moi et vos missions seront des missions à code rouge

Trin : CODE ROUGE mais c'est de la folie

Lady Une : ne discutez pas, obéissez.

Trin : bien mon général

Lady Une : rompez. vous commencez demain

_**fin du flash back **_

Au début, j'étais impressionnée et les officiers étaient très indisciplinés mais Mickael les a remit à leurs places. Plus tard, disons un mois après, Lady Une m'a donné une mission avec mickael. Nous devions faire sauter une vieille base de OZ, encore habité par des agents indépendants. Les explosifs étaient placés, quand un bataillon nous a encerclé. Je fut blessée à l'épaule et mickael nous sortit de ce guêpier en peu de temps. La base explosa et la mission fut validée mais mickael me ramena à la caserne blessée. Il m'a soigné, je crois que c'est là que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.

_**flash back** _

Trin : Un bataillon est en approche, si nous sortons par la sortie Est on les contournera

Mickael : Je crains que l'on est plus le temps

Officier de OZ : Rendez-vous, vous étés cerné

Trin : Shit ! "Sort un couteau de sa manche mais un soldat lui tire dans le bras " MERDE ! ! !

Mickael : Colonel, vous étés blessée ! ! !" Sort une grenade, enlève la sécurité et la jette en direction du bataillon. Il court en soutenant Trin par les épaules. Ils sortent et la base explose."

Trin : retournons à la base.

Mickael : bien

_**à la base**_

Micka : Je vais vous soigner, ne bougez pas de là" sort la trousse à pharmacie et désinfecte la plaie." Merci colonel

Trin : De quoi ?

Mickael : De m'avoir fait confiance."rougis doucement"

Trin : N'en doutez jamais."sourie à son tour"

fin du flash back

Rougie après cette mission Lady Une nous laissa ensemble pour les missions de routines, nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble.

flash back

Mickael : Colonel ; je peux vous appeler par votre prénom et vous tutoyer

Trin : Mais bien sur, si vous me permettez d'en faire autant

Mickael : Bien entendu.

"Silence, un ange passe"

Mickael : Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

Trin : Oui va-y, je t'écoute.

Mickael : Tu fréquente quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Trin : Je.. Heu. Non et toi

Mickael : Non, moi j'aime une personne qui ne me considère que comme un soldat et cela ne changera jamais. Parfois, j'imagine que tu heu qu'elle est là devant moi et qu'elle me dit qu'elle m'aime. c'est ridicule "Trin fut ébahi parc e qu'elle venait d'entendre, il l'aimait comme elle avait pu en rêver de ce moment là et il était là alors autant saisir sa chance"

Trin : Peut être pas tant que ça. "s'approche de Mickael et l'embrasse " Je t'aime

Mickael : je t'aime aussi

**_fin du flash back_**

Trin : Il y a de cela un mois, lors d'une mission suicide après m'en être sortie avec lui, nous avons sauté le pas et.. et …Papa ; oncles Quatre et Trowa, Je suis.. Je suis … Je suis enceinte d'un mois et Mickael est le père.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration mais un grand éclat de joie de Quatre et de Duo le fit vite passer.

Quatre et Duo : FELICITATION "ils allèrent embrasser leurs enfants pour leurs souhaiter tout le bonheur possible mais Trowa et Heero ne bougèrent pas, trop, choqués pour répondre"

Trowa : Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu plus tôt de cette relation ?

Heero : Nous aurions aimé savoir ce qui se passait dans vos vies pour ne pas en être exclu comme aujourd'hui

Trin : papa "se jette dans les bras de heero et pleure " je suis désolé, je voulais vous faire une surprise mais sache que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi alors je t'en pris ne me rejète pas "Heero lui lève le visage vers lui et l'embrasse sur le front puis il serra la main à mickael en gage d'accord pour cette déclaration"

Mickael : Duo, Heero, je vous demande la main de votre fille.

Duo : je te l'accorde

Heero : prend soin d'elle.

Trin : "se jette sur ses parents " je vous adore

Mickael : "s agenouille devant trinité et sort un écrin de velours rouge " Trinité Maxwell – Yuy voulez vous m'épouser "lève le regard vers trin"

Trin :" au bord des larmes " OUI "embrasse Mickael"

Wufey et Sally : Félicitations à vous deux

Trin et Mickael : Merci Sally et Wufey

Au loin, les cloches de l'église du village des vœux annonçaient minuit et tout le monde fit un souhait en se promettant d'être présent l'année d après et encore longtemps.

Le soir de Noël faites le vœu d'être avec vos amis pour toujours car un ange vous écoute.

La soirée dura très tard vers 5 heures du matin, Heero et Duo repartirent en compagnie de leur fille qui somnolait un peu. Ils se firent la promesse de se revoir avant Noël prochain pour ne pas s oublier

OWARI

Joyeux Noël a toutes et tous. A l'année prochaine.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A-O-D : petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez

Duo : j'adore

Quatre : j'adore

Wufey et Sally : super histoire

A-O-D : merci


End file.
